Split Reincarnations
by INUYASHACRAZY1
Summary: Kagome died 17 years ago...and nobody knows until the next day in feudal japan! But she has been reincarnated into two new teenage girls...one falling for Miroku, the other for Inuyasha. But he's already lost two girlfriends...will he let her get close?
1. A trip down a dusty well

Two Reincarnations from the Future

An Inuyasha Fan fiction

Written By Kiah Watson and Morgan Masterson

*Prologue* 

Eeeeeoooooeeeeooo! An ambulance siren rang through the streets of Tokyo, signaling an accident. People looked on sadly, as the vehicle arrived at the emergency room, taking out the stretcher with the victim on it. She had been hit by a car near her home, and the hospital had been called immediately. "Poor thing. I doubt she'll make it. Look at all the blood. Gods, did you see the size of that truck?" reaching her room, the medics went to work. About 5 hours later, the head doctor went to talk to her worried family members. "I, I'm sorry. Kagome didn't make it. We…did all that we could." Turning, he left the grieving Higurashi family alone. Sota looked up at his mom sadly. "What about the feudal era? What do we tell…" Ms. Higurashi, who was sobbing quietly cut him off. "We can't stay here. Everything reminds me…of both of them. I have family in China, we can go there." The boy wanted to protest, but realizing she was right stopped him. As they left the hospital to get ready for their new life, nobody remembered the jewel shards that Kagome still carried. Not that it mattered, for they had already disappeared, off to appear in two very new reincarnations. The well sealed itself, until the fated day many years later…

"Aiya! Kitty, we're gonna be late!" Kiah Watson shook the water out of her still shower-wet hair, and threw it up in a long pony tail. Grabbing a bag, she opened the door. "Coming!" replied Kitty, just Kitty. Taking the other bag, the two girls slammed the door shut, locked it, and shot off to school. Kiah and Kitty were two American girls, spending the year in Tokyo where their college was located. It was the year 2014, and both were learning to be cartoonists. Both girls had known each other for years, and when they had turned 17 had followed their similar interests. As their first day of school, they were already almost late. Walking through the crowded city streets, Kiah sighed. "Boy am I tired. Could ya sleep last night? I was too excited. Our first day at Tokyo Manga University!" Kitty nodded mechanically, while busily rummaging through her gigantic carry bag. "Yeah…hey. Did you take one of my pens? I'm down to only one…" The extremely tall blond shook her head, then shot Kitty an extremely annoyed look. "You lost something already? Ugh, I'm not made of money…did you see how much our supplies cost?! My job at the Japanese antique store can't buy everything forever, you should get a job." The shorter, almost equally blond girl waved her off and snorted. Kitty's real name was Morgan, but she hated that name. "Hah, I'm too busy to work. Besides, do you see me working? Thought not. Oh, where's that place you work again? Higurashi Shrine?" Kiah shook her head and put a finger to her lips in thought. "Yeah, I think…no wait. It used to belong to them, but they moved 17 years ago. Now, Mr. Sing yun sho owns their store and property. He doesn't take care of the rest of it though, and the main and mini shrines are really abandoned." Kitty's face lit up mischievously and Kiah eyed her suspiciously. "What are you thinking?" the girl tossed her hair, putting on an innocent face. "Oh, nothing. I just thought that, since it's abandoned, we could go, you know visit!" Kiah's blue eyes scanned her skeptically. "Come on, there could be something worth seeing up there!" They pushed through the double doors of their new Japanese school, looking for their separate classes. Just before the bell rang, though Kiah whispered, "Fine, we'll go after classes are over, before my job starts. But it's gotta be quick!"

"Wow! All my life, I've wanted to go to a school where all you did was draw, and now I have!" Kiah stretched out, grabbing some books from her locker. "The translator was pretty cute, too!" Waiting out side the door, she finally caught sight of Kitty slugging her way through the hall. Tapping her foot, she looked at her watch. "Come on, Kitty! Do ya wanna go or not?" Finally managing to drag her out into the sunny afternoon, Kitty groaned and pulled at her hair. "Oh man! School and I have never mixed, not even art school!" Kiah rolled her eyes and giggled. "How could you have gotten off to such a bad start? We didn't do anything today!" Kitty's green eyes latched onto hers, and a 'get off my back' look filled them. "Fine, fine. Look, you drug around so much, we won't have much time to look around. But if we hurry…" The young girl nodded, and pranced ahead. "Look, there it is! Should we ask first?" Kiah bit her lip, and shrugged. "I dunno, maybe. Or not, we won't really be up there long enough to need permission." The two started up the enormous amount of stairs, winding their way up to an abandoned looking old house. On the right, an old antiques store stood, to the left a run-down old shed. Staring straight ahead, Kiah felt Kitty hit her. "What? We're here." Kitty nodded sneakily, and headed off towards the main house. "Hey! Slow down, dumby! Wait for me!" The two raced along the uneven brick walkway up to the cobwebby old house. Cringing slightly at the spider web covered door, Kitty took a breathe and slid it open. Obviously it hadn't been opened in years, and the woman choked on flying dust. "Ick, that was gross! Doesn't he ever clean?" Wiping a giant web out of the way, Kitty walked in stiffly, trying to avoid the falling dirt. "Come on Kiah, what are you waiting for?" Kiah took one look inside and blanched. "You want me to go in there? I'm scared of spiders, and dust! The place is full of both! Yuk!" but, inch by inch, she carefully stepped inside. "See, your not dead yet! Just watch out for that…" *EEEEYYAAAAAAURGGHHHH!* Kiah screamed in horror as a sticky, brown web completely covered her front. "EWWW EWWW EWWW, GET IT OFF GET IT OFFFF!" She shivered and pranced around, flicking at the strings covering her face and clothes. Kitty grimaced at all the noise Kiah was making, and ran over. "Kiah hush! Mr. what's-is-name is gonna hear…!" Both girls went deadly silent as a man's voice rang out over the property. Grabbing Kiah shaking arm, Kitty steered them over to the old well house. Throwing open the door, she shoved herself and the girl in just in time to avoid Mr. Sing. Throwing a hand over the poor girls mouth before she could scream at the even dirtier surroundings, Kitty hissed, "Do you wanna get in trouble? If he finds you, he could very well fire you!" An extra horrified look crossed Kiah's already disgusted face, and she shut her mouth unhappily. Smiling lopsidedly, she turned to examine their new surroundings. A pair of crooked unsafe looking steps led to a dirt floor. And there, in the floor, was the old…"Bone Eaters well." Choked Kiah quietly through all the dust. "It looks really really old. Bet it's been here awhile. Let's go check it out." Holding Kitty in front to get any more oncoming cobwebs, the girls descended the woogedy stairs, any minute expecting them to collapse. Finally reaching the bottom, Kiah groaned. "Urgh, that one was as big as my fist! Maybe this isn't such a good idea…" But Kitty pushed her forward, completely fascinated. "We're, not going in there right?" The green orbs gave her a silent duh, and Kiah growled, "Well sorry! You already got me into a spider-infested shrine! I just wondered what else could go wrong?" Suddenly, a startled look crossed Kitty's face, and soon Kiah's. A hand gripped the door, and began to open it. "Oh shit, in here! Sorry Kiah!" before she could protest, Kitty jumped over the side into the filthy depths bellow, right as the door opened. 

The girls hit the bottom with a bone pounding thud. They held their breathes, and heard nothing for moments. Finally sure the coast was clear, Kiah yelled softly "What the hell! I'm gonna die because of you! Do you know… how many…" She cut short, staring at the walls of the well. Standing, Kitty dusted off. "What's wrong? Spider got your throat?" Laughing at her own joke, she turned to Kiah who's jaw was dropped. "What?" Kiah turned to look at her friend, confusion in her eyes. "Look around! It's completely clean! Well, give or take a few cobwebs. Shouldn't it be like, really dirty down here?" Kitty nodded, looking around. "Not that I'm complaining!" Kiah added in a hurry, afraid to curse her luck. "It's not like I wanted to fall through stories of spiders!" Looking up, she frowned. "But how, Miss smarty pants, are we supposed to get out? I'm not in the best shape of my life…" Kitty gave a small laugh as she looked up. "Me neither, but it beats sitting down here with these guys." She motioned to the many bones scattered around and Kiah jumped. "Oh gross! Well, I spose we've gotta try. And your right." Gripping a nearby vine tightly, she began to climb. Noticing something, though she slid back. "Hey, where'd the roof go? It's completely disappeared! Look, from right here I can see some trees." Kitty looked up, and indeed there were trees in view. "I have no idea. Only one way to find out though!" Taking hold Kiah's discarded vine, she knitted her brows in concentration. "Help!" 

After what seemed like ages, they finally hung from the edge of the well for dear life. "I…am never…going…rock climbing!" Kiah heaved, scrambling at the sides. "Hah hah…wow…!" Looking around, the girls were stunned. A lush green forest surrounded them, plants of all kinds grew in the earth about them. Sounds of birds and other animals could be heard, and silver butterfly's fluttered over head. "Whoa, now I know none of this was here before." Finally crumbling over the side, the two worn-out friends sat chests heaving, looking at the scene before them. "Toto, I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." Kitty nodded in agreement, eyes wide. Standing tiredly, Kiah leaned on the well for support. "Well, let's go. We're not getting anywhere just standing here staring. Why don't we go, like find somebody? There's gotta be civilization somewhere…" Kitty stood next to her, the green eyes shining dully. "Yeah, and I'm hungry!" Sighing, Kiah reached into her pack and pulled out a Japanese candy bar. "Here, you great glutton. Eat!" the girl grabbed it without hesitation, and began to gnaw at the end. "All right, we ate this morning, and at lunch! You're not starving!" Walking along, Kitty argued, "That could be disputed. I have a high metabolism. I need to eat at least every 4 hours. So there!" Turning a corner, they saw a village up ahead. "All right! Look, there's some houses! And you know what that means!" "Help?" "Food!" Shaking her head, Kiah followed the obsessed Kitty. Crossing a small bridge, they arrived at the outskirts. Seeing a few people come out of houses, she whispered, "Wow, look at those old clothes! They sure are dressed funny…hey!" Kiah hit her on the head. "Don't insult them! They probably think we're dressed funny too. Umm, excuse me? Can anybody get me your leader?" "You watch too many alien movies." "Do not!" "Then what's with the 'Take me to your leader' thing?" "Well, how should I know how their ruled?" A couple of the townspeople left, but the rest just stayed to watch the show. Finally, the village priestess arrived. "All bow to the honorable Lady Kaede!" The two girls looked up slightly embarrassed to see all the people bow, as an old yet noble figure walked along between them. Following their example, the two woman bowed. "Raise. Who are ye? Are ye peaceful travelers? Or…" She trailed off, looking them over. "Where are ye from? Those look, quite familiar." She ended, staring warily at their clothes. "Hm? Oh these! Sorry, but we just got here. Do you know how to get back to Tokyo? I'm gonna be late…" The old woman gasped, and Kitty frowned. "What's wrong?" Kaede walked forward, eyeing them all over. "I happen to know someone from Tokyo. Kagome Higurashi. Do ye know of her?" Kitty shook her head oblivious, but Kiah stared up, biting her lip. Both watched her go through a thinking process, before snapping her fingers in remembrance. "Oh yeah! I know Kagome!" Turning to look at them, she recited, "I was reading over the shop records in my spare time…" She stuck her tongue out at Kitty, who was making fun of her choice in recreation. "Shut up! Anyways, I was reading them, and they talked about the Higurashi's. The one's that used to own the shrine." She sounded exactly like a history book, and while Kitty tooned out Kaede hung to every sad, shocking word. "Let's see, they owned it until about 17 years ago, when they moved to China. There was a Mom, grandpa, and little boy. I just remembered, they had a girl too. She's the reason they left, after she died they just couldn't stay. Her name was Kagome." Obviously proud of her memory, she looked at her not quite listening audience. "Then,…Kagome died?" "Yep. Sorry, did you know her?" The old woman nodded and sighed. "Yes, though not nearly as well as some, who will take it much harder. But how is it that you two are here?" They shrugged simultaneously. "We were hiding from her boss, and fell into this well over there. When we drug ourselves out, we were…here." Kiah nodded in agreement, and yawned. "If it's not too much to ask, where are we?" Kaede shook her head tiredly and answered, "You my children, are in, what did Kagome call it? Japan's feudal era. Ye must be her reincarnations. If ye'd like, I could take out yer jewel shards." "Take out? Jewel shards?" Kitty looked confusedly at Kaede with doubt. But Kiah perked at the sound of the jewel. "Oh, I know that one too! You must be talking about the Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of Four Souls! Gods Kitty, didn't you pay any attention in history?" While the two were once again arguing, Kaede thought to herself, "How can this be? Kagome left us only this morning! The well, must have stopped time for us here, until these two arrived." Sighing sadly, another thought occurred. "How…can I tell Inuyasha? And the others? They were out on the search of a shard, but they'll be back tomorrow…" Finally, she turned to the worn out pair. "Well, I can see you are tired. Until tomorrow, why not sleep here? We will talk of removing the shards in the morning." The girls sleepily agreed to this, and followed the woman through the village. As they helped her make futons on the floor, Kiah questioned, "So we're really in the Sengoku Jidai period? Too cool. But how'd we get here? And how do you know, I mean how did you know Kagome?" Kaede settled down on a pillow, and watched them climb into their covers. "Well, it's a long story…"

As early morning light played on the sleeping youths faces, Kaede stood, ready to go about her duties. Dressing in the normal garbs of priestesses, she threw open the bamboo flap, determined of what she had to do. Taking a backwards glance at the two young girls, she wondered if they were able to see the shards as Kagome had. Hearing shouts, she hurried outside. A gigantic rat with razor teeth and sharp nails was tearing through buildings and houses, crushing people and places alike. Grabbing up her arrows to shoot, she heard a familiar voice. "Steel claws of exorcism!" With a slash through the air, it rained blood and pieces of flesh. Watching him land, claws bloodied, Kaede's heart heavyed. The red clad boy who had just slaughtered the attacking stood straight, his silver hair blowing in the wind. "Gees Kaede, can't you protect yourself for a second?" He was soon joined by Sango the demon slayer, Shippo the Kitsune, and Miroku the pervert, sorry monk. The four laughed happily, and walked to Kaede. "Hi Kaede! What's…wrong?" Shippo asked worriedly at the sad look on the old woman's face. "We, need to talk." They nodded, and followed her to a small tree on the outskirts of the village, where Inuyasha often sat. Gathering around, they tensed for any bad news Kaede could give them, but weren't prepared for what she said. "It seems…Kagome has died. Time stopped for us, as I just found out she's been dead 17 years. Two brand new reincarnations came and told me. They just arrived yesterday." the priestess said softly, watching horrified looks spread on all of their faces. "No! Kagome just left yesterday!!" Inuyasha choked unbelievingly. The others were completely speechless. They hadn't known Kagome long, not really. But it still hurt, because they'd all been touched by her at least once, if not way more. And Inuyasha… Suddenly they were pulled from their revelations to the sound of cheerful arguing? "Don't lie! I know your hair is naturally black Kiah! You are so stupid! You can't really lie to someone who's known you forever!" Kitty yelled giddily. "Nuh, uh! It's blonde, exactly like yours! Duh! You think you know me better than I do!" Kiah shoved her playfully, and the two made their way down the hill. Miroku looked up sadly, and seeing Kitty his eyes began to sparkle. "You two must be the new reincarnations." He stood. They reminded him so much of Kagome… "Well, you certainly play the part. It's like, her feelings were split into two very…different girls." Kitty saw him eyeing her, and she blushed involuntarily. "Miroku I presume? I've heard a lot about you." Turning to Kiah, she whispered, "I call him! Dibs dibs dibs!" Kiah smiled, but it faded as she noticed the hanyou sitting remorsefully alone. Walking over, she kneeled and played the innocent. Rubbing his ears, she smiled. They were so soft! Inuyasha eyed her sadly, his heart heavier than ever thought possible. "First Kikyo…now Kagome." He wanted to push her away, but something kept him tame. Maybe it was the uncanny appearance… The little triangles twitched at Kiah's touch, trying to escape the light massage. "Um, Kiah. I don't think you're supposed to do that…" Kitty commented, though not really concerned as she mildly flirted with the possessed monk. "Come on! His ears are so cute! This must be Inuyasha. And besides, you're flirting with a monk! Those guys have some holy cleanliness things or something, so tough luck!" Kiah joked, watching Kitty's face screw up at the thought. "Can't I bend the ruled a bit? I mean, there's gotta be a bypass rule with the cute ones!" the girl replied playfully, ignoring the stares this statement received. Kiah was use to this though, and brushed the comment off. "You know," Kitty began, her green eyes roving. "I've seen this stuff in our history books. Kinda pretty really." "You actually pay attention in school? Musta been roving through the pictures." Kiah replied in mock horror. "I'm not completely useless, am I? Don't answer that!" She added immediately as the girl began to lift a finger. Turning back to the depressed boy behind her, Kiah's expression softened. Pain was in his eyes, as well as a tired and insecure sadness. Reaching over, he pushed her hand away, as it was headed for his face. Before she could reply, Sango stood unhappily. "This is all…so much to handle." Miroku nodded sad again, but only for a moment before holding out his hand to Kitty. "Shall we head back to the village then, Lady Kitty?" "It's not 'Lady Kitty' It's just Kitty. And yes, let's go. Then we can all get to know each other a little better!" Agreed Kitty, trying her best to maintain the thin line she had between 'flirt' and 'slut'. Inuyasha walked in silence as Kiah trudged along side him, trying hard to keep in the demon's pace. Concerned for him, she stopped right in front of him, staring straight into the hanyou's sad amber eyes. "Listen, don't sulk! It's bad for your health. I understand that it must be painful, losing two girls like that, believe me." He felt as though a hot knife had been twisted into his gut, having her remind him of Kikyo as well. But staring up, all he seemed to see was the two of them in her. "I…know what it's like. But do you think that's what Kagome wanted? You're just making her sad, the way your acting! From what I've heard, she'd never have wanted to hurt you like this!" A stubborn look filled her blue eyes, and Inuyasha snorted half-heartedly. "Heh…you sound like Kagome. She always, used to say stuff like that too." Feeling herself drawn to this boy, she grabbed him in a tight embrace. He blushed, yet wrapped his arms round her too and whispered, "Why are you playing this sick joke on me Kagome? I thought, you loved me…" "I'm not Kagome! I'm sorry, I can't change that!" She gasped, slightly hurt and embarrassed. "Kiah…you do kinda look like her ya know. Give the guy a break!" Kitty had been watching with Miroku, who now groped her butt and held her closely. Oddly enough she didn't respond, but for a deep red painted on her cheeks. Sango, Shippo, Kiah and Inuyasha along with Kaede all noticed though, and stared at her strangely. "Um…Kitty. You do know he's grabbing your butt, right?" Kiah asked with a 'duh' tone. She'd never seen her friend act like she liked pervs. She'd usually slap them and violently throw them off. "Well, yeah. but I don't really mind when he does it. No, I haven't given up my morals, but a girl could get used to this attention!" She smiled as she blushed. Miroku grabbed her hands, taking advantage of the opportunity and said, "M'lady, it would be a crime to deny you your honor, so I will ask you a question…Will you bear my child?" Kitty blushed profusely and stared back helplessly at her friend, who's mouth was hanging only inches from the ground. "Ummmm…I guess so, I mean how hard can it be to take care of a kid?" was her reply, quite unsure of what he had asked. But this was the wrong answer, and Kiah's hand came slamming into the back of her head. "No, you dummy! He doesn't mean, 'watch my kid', he means sleep with me tonight, and have my kid nine months later!" Inuyasha joined in, Whacking Miroku a good one as well. "You pervert! With all this going on, you dare to ask one of Kagome's reincarnations to bear your child? What a disgrace to any woman!" Heaving, he moved away again, joining Kiah to glare at the couple. "Heh, in that case you're gonna have to wait Miroku. Sorry!" "Don't worry, I'd wait for you all my life!" He smirked dreamily as she blushed dreamily, and they walked off hand in hand. Kiah ran up to walk behind them, but not because she really wanted to hear lovesick puppies, it was because she was getting this weird feeling round Inuyasha…

*Kaede's Hut Sunday…*

"Now, ye be needin to get the shards out…we'll probably have to cut the skin." Kaede said solemnly, looking at the two girls. Kitty jumped at the thought. "Needles? Sharp things? Pain! No way, nuh uh, no how! I don't give a damn if those shards are in me forever!" Yelping, she jumped from foot to foot anxiously. "Ah, come on baby! It can't be that bad. Besides, it's better than being eaten by a demon along with the shard!" Kiah laughed, slightly nervous herself. "Don't worry, I know where to get them." Kaede said knowingly. "Lift your blouses up, the shards should be embedded on your left sides. Kiah looked up, noticing Miroku looking worryingly at Kitty. "Um, could we lose the crowd first? We'll never get this done with your fan club hanging around, Kitty!" Miroku's spirits dropped as Inuyasha honored her request and dragged he and Shippo out of the hut. "Don't worry, Kaede is very gentle." soothed Sango, as the woman was about to open Kitty's side. The poor girl squeezed her frightened green eyes shut as the small blade barely made a slit in her smooth skin. Screaming at the top of her lungs, Miroku came bounding in fallowed by a peeved Inuyasha. This only made her scream louder, cause her whole shirt was off exposing her bra. "Get out now! This does not feel good to begin with!" But as the monk hugged her, she gripped him tightly to release the pain. "Shhh, Kitty it's ok now. The shards are out." he murmured gingerly. Kiah took it much better, crying only a little. But as Shippo had sat on her lap, she had squeezed him so tightly his eyeballs had popped out. While putting healing herbs on their minor cuts, Kaede stated, "We can get you clothes if ye wishes, but from our time." Kitty made a face at this. "And be a major fashion don't? I don't think so!" She complained. "What, I think it'd be cool! I mean, clothes from a different era! Bet we'd get extra credit." Everyone laughed, especially Kitty. Mostly at the fact that they had traveled years into the past, and she was still thinking of school. Kiah sighed, as her friend kissed Miroku again. "How can they be in love? We only got here a day or two ago…Well, I guess I kinda did too. I mean, Inuyasha is really cute!" As she mused, Miroku was groping Kitty's butt, and she was sitting in his lap kissing him. "Feh, monk, I think we just found you a girl perverted as you!" Inuyasha snorted, sickly staring at the display. Kiah immediately flew into, 'good friend' mode, and defended. "But she isn't a perv! Usually…but that's still not often! Who do you think you are, making fun of her like that?" She stared at the startled hanyou straight in the eye. Even through her defense, Kitty and Miroku were still being lovey-dovey! "Stop fighting you two! Gods, you're like children!" Kitty sighed, in between passionate kissing. He was soaking it all up, of course. "Miroku, of all people. I never thought I'd see you being fondled this way!" Sango groaned, shying away from the couple." Turning annoyed and embarrassed to Kitty and attachment, Kiah yelled, "Kitty! Good god, breathe woman! Now sit down and shut…!" *wham* She was cut off as everyone turned startled to stare at Inuyasha. The beads round his neck began to glow, and he looked down horrified before going face first into the dirt. "Inuyasha! What happened?" Kiah knelt by him, hearing Kaede give a short laugh. "Yes, Kagome's spirit lives on. She can still sit ye, Inuyasha!" He pried his face from the ground quickly, and moaned. "Aw man! Not this again!" They all laughed at this, and he left. As Kiah rose to leave with him, Shippo stopped her. "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. Kaede, shouldn't we show them how to fire a bow and arrows?" the priestess nodded in agreement, and stood stiffly. "Ah yes, you two must learn how to wield the sacred arrows. This is your only weapon against evil." The girls looked up as she picked up the dangerous sticks, and Kiah commented, "Yeah, I shot those things once. At summer camp. Wasn't very good if I remember correctly." they all looked at Kitty, who frowned and replied, "I don't even know what the things are!"


	2. Flirting galore and a Kagome copy

*Outside at target practice a little later*

"Like this?" Kitty questioned, holding a bow and arrow in her hands. "Yes, now ye pull back and let go, try to aim for the target!" Kaede nodded. Kitty pulled as far as her strength would allow, and released with a whoosh. The arrow sped through the air…for about 2 of the 25 feet on the way to the target. Drooping slightly, Kitty looked down at her fingers, to see that she had nicked the edge of one of her nails. "Aw man! Now I have to make another appointment to the manicurists! I just went!" She whined. Miroku walked over sympathetically hugging her. "Come on,…try again." Hearing him talk, Kitty smiled secretly. "Hmph! I'd rather do something else I'm thinking about!" "What's that?" He questioned, loosening his grip enough to look at her. "Oh, just this…" And with that she kissed him lovingly. "MMM…I agree…this is much better!" The monk agreed, going in for seconds. "Feh, you two are sickening…a guy could lose his lunch over you!" Inuyasha complained from the top of a tree. "At least I'm enjoying myself…" the priest bragged between kisses. "Could you two stop kissing while you talk to us! It gets annoying…" Kiah added, slightly annoyed. She was keeping Inuyasha company on his branch. "Nope!" The couple giggled happily, barely speaking before their lips melded together again. "Gods! All you two do is make out! Get a room and save us the torture! Of course…with a room you could be even worse…Okay! Don't get a room!" Inuyasha yelled down. "Fine! Miroku, let's go somewhere that Inuyasha and Kiah can't bug us!" Kitty cooed, stroking the monks ebony hair lovingly. He just smiled and they went to a nearby lake. The hanyou watched after the receding couple, and nudged Kiah. "Do you think we should follow them? They could get nasty…no offense to Kitty, but who knows what two perverted, love heated idiots would do alone?" She leaned over to his ear, and thoughtfully whispered back, "Hmm, you're right. Better go then…" Picking her up securely, he flew off in pursue. Without really noticing, Kiah blushed at how close she was to the boy. "You…smell like Kagome…it's nice." he murmured quietly. "Thanks…" She replied, quite unsure of how to reply to the fact that she smelled like a dead woman. Looking up, she frowned. "Inuyasha…do I make you feel bad? Every time you look at me…you get this faraway zoned look on your face." Kiah suddenly felt very uncomfortable, and wished to be anywhere but there. "No! If anything, you make me feel…better." He answered quickly, afraid she was going to cry. Finally arriving at the lake, Inuyasha perched them in the nearest tree possible. Kitty and Miroku were once again kissing passionately, and Kiah was surprised the young girls clothes were still on. But not for long… "Mmm…I think I'm going to take a swim, kay Miroku-Chan?" She beamed up at him happily. "Do you want me to leave? I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" Inuyasha snorted, but luckily no one heard but Kiah. "Oh! I forgot! No, you don't have to go. I just remembered that I put my bikini on this morning! It's like, these clothes I wear for swimming, so you can stay!" Walking down the slippery rocks to the edge, she gently slipped out of her pants and top, showing a flimsy bikini. Miroku watched entranced as she flashed red and gold, then inched into the water. Drooling, he sat at the edge of his seat the entire time. "He's sick…!" Kiah said, her blue eyes soaking up the whole display. Inuyasha nodded unknowingly, watching in awe. The two sneaks watched as Kitty splashed Miroku, swimming circles around his rock. "Heh! You've got an unfair advantage!" the monk lifted his robes, and dove in to join the laughing girl. "Oh no! That's enough! Out out out!!!" Kiah yelled at last, unable to take the actions any longer. Climbing quickly from their perch, she left Inuyasha temporarily deaf. The couple in the water looked up startled by her sudden outburst, water dripping from their hair and clothes. "Were you two spying on us? Why?" Kitty asked confusedly as Kiah grabbed Miroku by the scruff of his collar. "Yes, and I've had enough! Inuyasha, take this back to the village, and make sure it doesn't find it's way back here!" The half demon readily agreed, and was soon gone holding a disappointed Miroku. Rising up from the water in boredom, Kitty headed to shore where her antagonized friend awaited. "What's your problem? We were just swimming, and I had clothes on!" Kiah deflated, and sighed, not wanting to play the part of adult. Plopping down on the sunny bank, she answered, "Well, for starters, you've had your lips plastered to that boy's head since the moment we got here! How come ya haven't suffocated yet? And Kitty, you just met him. I'm not sure your really taking each other seriously." Kitty began to argue, but Kiah lifted a hand to silence her, eyes full of concern. "No, I'm not done yet. We've had a cool weekend, and it was fun. But we've gotta go back to school tomorrow. And I have work!" the girl blew up at that. "What?! You want me to leave? Leave Miroku? Leave our new friends?!" She pushed herself up, putting her clothes on stiffly. "No. I like it here, and no one can find us or drag us away! Why don't we stay? Don't you like it here? With Inuyasha? It's obvious we were destined to meet them!" Shaking, her face covered by her bangs. Lifting her head just enough, Kitty froze at the look of complete remorse and upset, as tears ran down her cheeks. "You think I want to leave?! But Kitty, we have lives back there! And…I just can't ignore our responsibility's! Besides, I…can't stay here. I'll just…make it harder on Inuyasha, and I don't want to do that. So you decide, I'm leaving." Turning on her heal, Kiah stormed off, tear filled rage showing on the outside, but the inside worse. Kitty's mouth was open slightly, sad and startled. "She's…never been like that before."

Kiah headed to the well, and upon reaching the sides, she leaned over, watching the droplets fall to the bottom. "Kiah…" Her eyes widened hearing Inuyasha's rough voice, and tried not to face him, wiping tears away quickly. "I, I'm not! Just go away, I've gotta leave!" Swinging her legs over the edge, she made to jump in, but was stopped by a clawed hand grabbing her wrist gently. She looked into his amber pools, fighting between desire and reality. "Don't go." Reaching up, he wiped away a few silvery tears. Smiling weakly, she placed a shaking hand over his, and removed it. "See? I've gotta go, if I don't, you'll never get over her. And you'll never…see me for just me. Every time you look at me, it's like you see her. Looking right through me, to find someone I'm not!" Sobs beginning to shake her again, Kiah's blue eyes stared at him sadly a moment longer, before she disappeared into the portal. He pulled his hand in, clenching it angrily. "She's right. Kagome always used to say that. That when I looked at her, all I saw was Kikyo. I…just don't know if I can handle losing another one. Kagome…never even knew how I felt. Ugh, look at me! I'm getting all mushy." smelling the amorous monk, the hanyou turned. "Are you all right, Inuyasha? I didn't hear a 'sit', you actually let Kiah leave?" Inuyasha frowned in annoyance, and stated dryly, "Yeah, I'm fine! Gods, do I need a babysitter now?" Stomping off, he left Miroku alone again. "Hm, guess this means I'm free to go back to Kitty!" Unfortunately, Inuyasha ran into her first. "Inuyasha! Have you seen Kiah? We had a fight, and I think she's angry." He feigned his old composure and growled, "I saw her. She ran off down the well. What's the big deal?" He sweat dropped as she seemed to explode right there. "What?!!! Why did you let her leave?!! Go get her!" He tried to use his height to intimidate, but she just seemed to expand. "Well, what was I supposed to do? She said she wanted to go, and I didn't feel like having my back broken!" "Hm, but Inuyasha. That never used to stop you before. I think Kitty's right. Go make up with Kiah. God knows you need to." As Kitty had started to cry, Miroku had showed up on cue. Wrapping his arms round her, she seemed to perk up. "Well, ya know…without Kiah that leaves only one of them to bug us!" "Well, yeah. But don't you think Inuyasha kinda needs her?" "True, the guy needs to get out more…" Miroku leaned in for a kiss, and Inuyasha got ready to gag…but it didn't happen. Kitty put a finger to his lips, and whispered worriedly, "Miroku. While Kiah and I were fighting, she said she wasn't sure we were…serious about this relationship. If, let's say some pretty girl passed along, would you forget all about me and go sleep with her, if she was willing?" he looked at her, seeing that this was complete seriousness, not making fun of his perverted ness. Lowering her fingers, her kissed them. "Never. I love you, and though I may come from a long line of lechers, I will never love any woman like I love you." Grinning happily, the couple kissed. A passionate, safe no-rules kiss. Just like Miroku, he pulled a frenchie. Inuyasha, clutching his stomach, took advantage of the lack of attention, and went sneaking off to the well. Looking around carefully, he dropped in after Kiah.


	3. Feelings unsolved and a shopping trip

Landing with a thud, Kiah sat in the filthy surroundings completely disheveled. Sobbing, she stood to look around at the roof of the shrine, and hear the sounds of a busy Tokyo afternoon. She grabbed hold of the old, moth-eaten rope hanging over and, wishing incessantly that it wouldn't break, climbed up and out, not even aware of the spiders and odd rodents. Reaching the top, she jumped over half heartedly and just sat. Right there, and cried. "It's not fair, why do I have to be the responsible one? I feel like such an old lady, being the party pooper. And…what was that? I just wanted to jump into Inuyasha's arms, and have him tell me it was ok. That he didn't see me as Kagome. But he does, and I can't…change that!" Biting her lip, Kiah scanned the area sadly. "Well, I can't sit here forever. I came here, might as well do something." She failed to hear the silent thud at the bottom of the well, or see the ears poke out of the inside. Inuyasha had heard her, and was debating whether to go and comfort, or say something. But, unfortunately, he was there for the 'sit' to. *crash* Kiah turned frightened, to see dust rising from the bottom of the portal. Walking over cautiously, she looked over the edge. It was dark, but she made out a figure plastered to the floor, and heard a moan. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha is that you? What are you doing here?! I didn't hurt you, did I?!" worriedly watching, she saw him sit up, still a little dazed. "It's…ok." Standing, he jumped back up next to her. Kiah's cheeks stained a light pink as he gazed at her, and she cast her eyes aside in embarrassment. "Inuyasha, I told you. We, can't." Hints of the forgotten tears seemed to return, and Inuyasha flinched. "No, Kiah don't cry. Look, you can rub my ears, you know you wanna!" Oddly enough, she did and it did relieve her stress a little. But a little voice inside her said, "Stop, you know you're only getting more attached!" She completely ignored it, though. Just then, the wiggling stopped and they seemed to stiffen, turning to the well. "We have company." The couple looked into the dirty depths and, sure enough, there was Miroku and Kitty! "Kiah! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! You were right, and I shoulda known it. Oh, by the way," She mumbled, hoping to say it as fast and un noticed as possible, "Miroku's spending the night." But nothing escaped Kiah's selective hearing. "What? You are not bringing that thing into our house! You'll do something nasty! Besides, how're we supposed to explain the robe and the staff?" Kitty yelled back up, ignoring the look Kiah gave her, "Yeah, whatever. That's why Inuyasha's sleeping over to! And to the other one, there's an old Japanese past festival tonight. We'll all go!" As Inuyasha heaved them up, he seemed to pale at the mention of 'sleeping over'. "Well, I did notice that for once, his lips aren't smothering yours." Kitty sneered at him with a fake laugh. "Hah hah, that was so funny, I almost forgot to laugh." Pulling a shocked expression, Kiah played along. "Wow, you're right. Now I've got one. How is it, that you can't remember an ounce of work, but you know about festivals I never even find out about?" Finally reaching the ground, Kitty shrugged. "I dunno…let's get out of this dump!" Nodding, the others followed her quietly out the sliding door. Looking around carefully, Kiah whispered, "Ok, he's not here." They rushed down the many stairs into the sunny Japanese afternoon. "Ahh! Let's go to that café, and…" A hand came up quickly and smacked her head forward. "You dumby! We can't stay out here! The festival isn't till later, we've gotta get these guys home!" Inuyasha stopped, and raised an eyebrow in a distinguished manner. "Well, hurry and get on my back!" "But," argued Kiah, "what if someone sees us? You?" "They won't." Still skeptical, she got onto the hanyou's back, followed by everyone else. In a rush of awakening air, they were speeding through Tokyo, skimming past places so fast it made their heads spin. Finally, he landed on an extremely tall building. "So, where's your house?" Kitty shrugged, but Kiah's blue eyes scanned the whole of the city. "Right…there! See, really tall. Gods Kitty, hope you never get lost!" As the two girls had a tongue fight, Inuyasha sped off towards the selected building. Landing on the outside porch, everyone piled off, looking quite comical. Kiah grabbed at the keys on her belt, and selected a rather large one for the screen door. Unlocking it, they walked in. "Wow, Tokyo's changed a lot since I was here last." Kiah nodded, and proceeded with a tour. Not that they needed one, it was obvious who's room was who's. Kitty's room was slightly smaller than Kiah's, covered in posters of cute actors and music stars. A boom box took up a large amount of space, with CD cases strewn around. Kinda messy, dark and scary-looking. Kiah's room across the hall, however, was quite the opposite. Much brighter, and a little bigger, everything was clean, neat and well organized. A bookshelf held tons of books of various topics, and labeled drawers stood in the corners. A desk right under the one window held all her homework and other important things. Her clothes were neat and orderly, while a charcoal pencil along with sketch paper sat at a jaunty angle on her well-made bed. Leaving the bedrooms, a little further on was a small yet cozy living room, and a kitchen/dining room. Then to complete the apartment, a bathroom. Shutting the curtain behind them, Kiah wrinkled her nose. "I don't really like apartments, but to live in Tokyo we needed a place to stay." Dropping her bag in her doorway, she ran into the living room and jumped onto the couch. "Ahh, comfy!" Kitty smiled, and walked the boys over. "Heh, Kiah. I'm gonna go change, then you and I need to go out and get ready! You know, hair, nails, the whole nine yards." Kiah was about to question this statement, but the girl whisked behind the door and disappeared. "What's that mean?" Miroku sat cross-legged on the carpeted floor, while Inuyasha sauntered over to the couch. "Urgh, see Kitty is a real party animal. When she said that, she meant we have to go out and shop. Like, spend money shop." Kitty poked her head round the corner, fully changed. "Come on slowpoke! You guys don't get into trouble while we're gone!" As Kiah stood tiredly, Miroku jumped. "Ya mean we've gotta stay here? Alone?" "Ah, we won't be long Miroku-Chan. Don't fight with Inuyasha!" Kitty kissed him quickly on the cheek, then took off dragging Kiah. The dejected priest drooped slightly watching her go, then returned to his seat. "Well, they're gone. What do you wanna do?" Inuyasha stretched out lazily, grabbing a cushion. "Nothing, don't wreck the place, I'm going to sleep." He placed the crocheted pillow over his head, and was soon snoring lightly. Miroku watched his calm, sleeping form quietly, before standing to walk into the kitchen. "What's in this room?" He kneeled before the fridge and pulled the door open. "Oh, food." Standing back up, he looked around bored. Finally going to Kitty's room, he switched the light on. "Hm, maybe I'll figure out how to work these disks!" And with that, he descended upon her poor, helpless CD's.


	4. Miroku touches a nerve, and narrowly avo...

*Kitty and Kiah*

"Gods, I love shopping!" Kitty laughed. They were outside one of the biggest malls in all of Japan, and she was nearly flying with happiness. Shame Kiah didn't see it quite the same way. "Uh, yah whatever, you're the mall queen, not me." the poor girl replied sarcastically. "Do ya think I should buy Miroku and I some romantic music?" Kiah ignored the question, and instead joked, "Wow, I can't believe you actually left Miroku to go shopping!" Kitty grinned happily, passing through the doors of the large building. "Well, my life comprises of three main things. One, shopping. Two, Miroku. Three, you." "Well, thanks I guess…" Kitty grabbed her coat excitedly, and dragged the unfortunate into the first of many stores. "Listen. Here's the plan. We go shopping, café hopping, get our nails done, then end up at the barbers!" "Joy…"

*Miroku*

"No! Kitty said that these disks make music! But how? I've tried everything…" Miroku sat in a pile of empty jewel cases, their disks scattered to the four winds. A few in the microwave, one in the toaster…

*Kitty and Kiah*

"Uh, Kitty? Don't you think this is enough?" Kitty pranced along happily, followed by Kiah who was holding a teetering pile of boxes and bags from various stores. The girls green eyes sparkled, and she wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Nah, we've only been through half the stores! Besides, you still haven't picked out a kimono for tonight's party!" Kiah sighed, and motioned to the previous purchases. "Fine, but can we drop these off at the car? My arms are going numb…" Kitty agreed, and the two walked back to their car. Unlocking it quickly, Kitty just managed to escape the landslide of boxes and bags that soon filled the back seats. "Heh, Kitty." Kiah slumped into the passenger seat. "I already have a dress. Kaede lent me one…it used to be Kikyo's. The garb of a priestess. So let's go to the food, I'm starved!" Kitty snorted and was about to decline, when her stomach gave a low growl. Smiling sheepishly at the triumphant look Kiah gave her, Kitty waved her off. "Fine fine, we'll go…there!" Smiling, Kiah grabbed the wheel. "That one? Looks good to me…let's go!"

*Later, after food, nails, and hair…*

Kiah held the door open for both Kitty and the nice man carrying her bags. "Thank you, sir. Here." she handed him some yen, and he tipped his hat graciously. "Kitty, why did you buy all this stuff? You can't even wear it at home!" She held up several Yukata's and Kimono's. "Silly, I'm not wearing them at home! They're…for Miroku." Oddly enough, this didn't effect Kiah at all. She just rolled her eyes at the blush covering Kitty's cheeks. "Of course, how naïve of me." Dragging the bags to their door, Kiah whipped out the keys. "Well, at least I have a boyfriend…" Kitty huffed embarrassedly. "Yah, whatever. Hey guys, we're home…" The two made their way to the living room, where Inuyasha lifted the pillow. "Already? How long were ya gone?" Kiah shrugged, and carefully eased herself into the armchair. "No clue…ugh! This hairdo is making my head weigh a ton! Plus, I'm not aloud to grab anything with my nails for at least an hour!" Kitty waved off the complaints, and leaned on the couch. "Hey Inuyasha, where's Miroku? I kinda thought he'd have run out here already…" Inuyasha sat up and frowned. "You mean he didn't? Better find him…here he comes!" Sure enough, in walked the monk, holding up a bright purple, silky bra with tassels. "Kiah, who's this little number for? I'd have never thought of you having this type of thing…" Kiah paled and twitched, while Kitty ran forward. "Hey, that's mine! Where'd ya find it?" She grabbed it, and held it up. "In Kiah's drawers. I…" "You were in my underwear drawers?!" Both Inuyasha and Kiah gave him gigantic bumps. "You perverted priest! Gods, can't I go to sleep for three minutes?" Kiah nodded huffily, then turned on Kitty. "And why, might I ask, are your bra's in my drawers?" Kitty shuffled, and shrugged. "I dunno…" Kiah sighed, then something caught her eye. "Kitty, is that your Backstreet Boys CD in the toaster?" The girls green eyes went to the toaster, were a burnt, black disk was blobbed. "Oh, my…" She ran over, gingerly picking out the once CD. "What the heck? My CD!" She began to sob, when she saw the microwave. "No!" Her precious American music was scattered in various places, all broken. "No! Now I'm stuck with Japanese music when I can't even understand the words! Inuyasha, did you do this?" Flames danced in her eyes, and Inuyasha cowered. "No dummy, I was asleep!" Miroku tried to hide, but not quickly enough. "Miroku!" Wrapping her hands round his neck, she began to choke him. "Whoa, Kitty! Kitty, I think you'd better let go now! People aren't supposed to be that color! Your nails!" That finally returned Kitty's senses, and she looked down to see Miroku an unhealthy blue color. "Oh Miroku! I'm sorry!" She released the poor monk, and kissed his forehead. "Now I'm not talking to you for awhile!" And with that she stalked off to her room and slammed the door, leaving the priest very confused, and very light-headed. "Miroku, are you Ok? You're lucky…normally you'd be dead by now, but she likes you." Helping the monk to the couch, he laid down. "Wow. I didn't know she was so strong." Inuyasha wiped his hands, then folded them in his robes. "Yay, well there's three main things she cares about. Shopping, CD's and Miroku." Kiah smiled, and gestured to the Kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" Not waiting for an answer, she dragged him into the small dining room, and pushed him into a seat. 


	5. Almost connecting, and a guy not Inuyash...

"Just a sec…I'd eat too, but we went out to eat while we were gone." He watched her bustle around the small kitchen, every slight movement as graceful as the last. "She does everything so carefully…" he thought, as she placed a cup of tea and some heated stir-fry in front of him. "Here, just give me a sec and I'll grab my homework and join you." he looked at the food on his plate nervously, and precariously lifted the chopsticks. "Back! Don't mind me, we just have to draw something for class, and I haven't done it yet." Setting herself down, Kiah placed the pad of paper in front of her, and wielded a pencil like a sword. Tapping it against the paper, she thought and looked around. Seeing him staring, she smiled nervously. "Go on, it's good!" he began to eat carefully, not wanting to look like a pig. But as always, something went wrong. Not being used to eating like this, and being a little (Ok, a lot) nervous, a piece of food slipped from the chopsticks hold and flew, landing right in front of Kiah. Luckily, it didn't land on her paper, not that it had anything on it. Smiling, she picked it up. "No thank you Inuyasha, I'm not hungry." Reaching over, she placed it in his open mouth, and licked her fingers, before going back to work. He stared. "Did she just _feed_ me?" Things went quietly, and Kiah began to draw. When Inuyasha looked up to see what she was drawing, she shooed him off. "Just keep eating, and sit still." He complied, though more curious than ever to what she was creating. Finally, she finished. Shutting the pad, Kiah stretched. "My," she looked at her watch, "Look at the time! We'd better get ready. Are ya done?" He nodded, and she picked up the dishes, putting them into the sink before walking out of the room, leaving him alone at the table with the forgotten notepad. Inching sneakily over towards it, he took one, two, three looks around. No one was looking, so he began to flip through. "Wow…" he murmured to himself. It was full of drawings, sketches and pictures of various people, animals and things. But they were all…cartoons. In a way. But what amazed him most was the love and dedication that filled each one, making it seem so vibrant and alive. "So, this is what Kiah does…what she loves." Upon reaching the last page, his eyes widened in surprise. There he was! Eating, carefully sketched to exactness. Running a hand over it, he seemed to meld in. She had made it so detailed, capturing every concentrated line, every flicker of nervousness in his eyes. And added, in her own way, a little more. Not wanting to let go, he finally shut it and set it back on the table. "Inuyasha! What do you think?" he jumped at Kiah's voice, and swerved. "Whoa." A wave of emotions and pictures ran through his mind, as he saw her standing there, looking like all three of the woman he loved in one. Her hair was tied back much like Kikyo's, dyed to it's original black, and she wore the same outfit. Kagome had only dressed this way once, but Inuyasha could still remember. She held an authentic bow, with a quiver of arrows slung across her shoulder. Frowning at the look he was giving her, she blushed, casting her head away. "Do…never mind. I know I remind you of…them." Turning slowly, she headed out towards the porch. He wanted to stop her, but he couldn't get himself to move. Suddenly, Kitty popped round the corner. "Inuyasha! Quit daydreaming! Are you ready? I need to go grab Miroku…we've got to get going soon!" She whisked away, and Inuyasha slumped unhappily. 

*At the party*

"Thank you. Oh WOW! This is gonna be a blast!" Kitty gripped Miroku's arm, dressed very prettily in one of her new Kimono's. It was an outdoor party, and everyone in Tokyo was there. But no one looked more the part then Inuyasha and Miroku. As people flocked over to compliment their…'costumes', Miroku began to get fidgety. All the pretty girls… It's hard to break years of tradition, and he just didn't have the will power. Walking over easily to a young woman, he inched his hand to her butt…unfortunately for Kitty, the lady didn't mind at all! "Miroku! What are you doing?!" He didn't even respond, just ran off to the next girl. Kiah, who had been trying to avoid Inuyasha, now had nothing between them. Glancing up, she saw him stare at her, not minding a bit the people touching his ears. "They're so real…how'd ya do that?" He was swamped by people, and Kiah tore her gaze away, blushing slightly to go help Kitty. "Gee, thanks Kiah! Hey, you're right! That outfit looks great on you! And here I thought that it'd be a total drag." Kiah gave her a tiny grin, and looked around. "You were right! No one suspects anything! Sometimes, you really amaze me." Nodding and smiling modestly, Kitty replied, "I know, I know. Hey, where's Inuyasha? We've gotta get on that dance floor!" not allowing her to answer, Kitty latched onto both she and Miroku, and swung them to the arena where many couples were already dancing. Letting Kitty have her little moment, Kiah went to sit where all the people with no one to dance with were sitting. Inuyasha finally caught sight of her, and tried to make his way over. Something inside of him wanted to ask her to dance, (he knew how, Kagome had demonstrated) the thought of having her lean against him, her arms round his neck appealed to him very much, but that stubborn side was kicking in. Suddenly a picture before him caused him to growl possessively. A young man, dress handsomely in old imperial robes, was now descending on her…and was Kiah blushing? They conversed a few moments, before she stood happily to dance with him! Not Inuyasha! That boy was getting _his_ dance!He tried to keep himself running over to rip 'Toshu's' guts out, but he was getting Kiah's attention, the attention that he Inuyasha so desperately wanted. The only reason he didn't go kill Toshu right then and there was because he didn't think it would please Kiah very much to have him kill her dance partner. Going to hide quietly by a bench, he watched the couple dance, moonlight serenading them. 


End file.
